


To You, With Love

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, M/M, cringey things ahead, doctor snoo, enjoy reading!, from my local uni secret confession, i forgot how to write pls bare with me, ill add more tags if necessary, kid idek if this could be considered as love letters, nurse sub, patient sik, sik hopeless romantic as the writer, tw mentioned of depression and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: While waiting for his turn for a check-up, Seungsik happened to stumble upon a blog post that says,‘Dear Future Boyfriend.’
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	To You, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> — from prompt 09 ; a story or a fic that is written in love letters
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** the story ahead revolves around a man and his (?) doctor, idk if u can consider that way but still if you are uncomfortable with it please do yourself a favor and just skip this fic thank you! 
> 
> also, this fic is in response and inspired by that one anonymous post i saw on my facebook timeline and thought if i opted to do this would i able to have some happy ending? :D
> 
> thank u so much vicfest mods for doing this and for being my guide in ficdom! i hope u will still keep ficfest like this in the near future, i enjoy and learned a lot while writing :'>

Seungsik is currently at his local hospital for some regular check-up or he just needed some excuse to see his doctor crush slash bestfriend — Dr. Han.

“I'm afraid you'll be waiting for more time here sir, Dr. Han still had some patient inside.” Subin, Dr. Han's resident nurse speaks handing him some hospital form for precautions.

“It's fine, I wouldn't mind waiting tho. Let him take his time,” he said, smiling, placing his phone beside him looking up to Subin again. “Perhaps do you have some pen or something?”

“Oh? Yes!” Subin then handed him a gel pen that was usually used by nurses. “It's your last session now sir?”

Seungsik clicked his tongue and bitterness could be tasted in between thinking that if his session with his current therapist would end he don't have anymore chance and reason to visit his bestfriend at work. Seungsik likes watching Seungwoo work. _Seungsik likes Seungwoo_ , apparently. 

“I'm afraid I would say yes but I have like one session more I think? I wasn't able to visit the last time because I went out of town. Here.”

Subin reaches for the form Seungsik handing out to him, he nodded. “Dr. Han would be a bit sad to send you off for sure, your his favorite among here even if you're not his patient, you know...”

“I don't think so, maybe Dr. Han is just a super attached to his patient kind of doctor so you think of that way? Also maybe because we're bestfriend, that's normal you choose your bestfriend over all other things.” He did a fake chuckle yet Seungsik's heart skip a beat hearing that comment from the younger nurse.

Presumably, Seungsik silently prayed that it was true. Ever since he was diagnosed with mild symptoms of depression and some panic attacks, his mom directly went to call their family doctor yet to God's grace if you called it that way, their doctor wasn't available at that time, and as both he and his mom then just concluded to settle for their local community hospital instead, you know to make both of their lives easier.

His heart screams for happiness because there, he was able to behold Dr. Han Seungwoo, a pediatrician assigned to their little local hospital inside their community. His childhood bestfriend.

They had an awkward first encounter like all other people four years ago when Seungsik had to accompany his 4-year-old nephew for a check-up. Seungwoo was a long time friend he lost contact with, and gladly he found him again. They have been catching up with each other what they missed for years yet sadly because of Seungwoo's profession he couldn't take the courage to take him out just like what friends always do—those little things like going out for a movie, or staying up all night marathoning because Seungwoo needs to rest, and the younger male couldn't afford to rob it from him.

Seungsik also couldn't distinguish why the moment he laid his eyes on the doctor for the first time again, he started to palpitate, he thought maybe that was his body's reaction to seeing some doctors just like the usual, yet as the days pass by, everytime he had some session with his therapist and would stop by to Seungwoo's clinic or if his sister would ask him to bring his nephew to Seungwoo, his heart beats more and more upon seeing him.

He doesn’t know if it's because of his profession (you can't blame Seungsik he's been to a lot of doctors already and some of them causes him some trauma) or if its the way their hands brushes together when Seungwoo decided to calm him down after a bad session he had with his therapist, or how he smiles to him the moment he entered his clinic room if he decided to stop by that day, or how Dr. Han twinkled his eyes listening to his story he couldn't stop blabbing out.

Seungsik then realizes that he caught something from the young doctor. _He had some crush on Dr. Han._ At first, it was really awkward, especially that he was his nephew's doctor and his bestfriend but he managed to hide it well with a little bit of assurance from the latter doctor saying that whatever he's feeling right now will be alright and valid, yet there's still this scaredly feeling if the latter boy will know his emotions.

“It's fine if I leave you here sir? I'm sorry but I need to be back at the station.” Subin speaks up, bowing his head and runoff away cutely from him as the younger male didn't wait for his response.

Seungsik smiled at the cute gesture, reaching for his phone that was resting on his side just to keep himself busy. Tapping onto the Tumblr app, he scrolled down to make himself entertain on different blog posts present. There's a lot of random literature that could be found on Tumblr—fanfics, short stories, drabbles, and even some poems with aesthetic photos, you named it. 

Seungsik then scrolled down for more, looking for something that could suit his taste to read, and as he digs deeply he stumbled upon a blog post that was posted about 3-4 years ago, probably a lot of people reposted it so it went up to his feed.

He was quite interested in that anonymous post on the way its title caught his attention. 

**Dear Future Boyfriend.** The title says and Seungsik then chooses to tap the _keep reading_ highlight for him to see the whole content. 

_Dear Future Boyfriend,_

_I know my life won't be the same when I finally get to have you. In other words, I cannot buy the things I want anymore for I'll be buying the things that we both want. I bet I'd be almost broke but at least not broken._

_I am also sorry if I badge you questions about the movie we just watched. I may not have been paying full attention to the screen because I will have been looking at you every fifteen minutes. I just don't want you to see my stupid dreamy face everytime I stare at you so I just do it in between the dark of our movie nights. Of course, I'd think it's ridiculous that you're crying over some cheesy scene, but deep inside I'm wishing that's the only time I'd see those tears._

_If I make you an utterly bitter cup of coffee it's because I think you are too sweet already, or I really forgot to add sugar. When you get sick, I will make you the family soup, tho I'm only pro at boiling water. I will be there through the high and low of your fever. You won't look so good but I'd still say you're hot, and we both know I wouldn't be lying. :D_

_I cannot tell whether the top looks nice or not, but yes babe, you look great in that outfit. You're absolutely gorgeous in any outfit. No type of clothing can make you less pretty in my eyes, even ragged pajamas. But if you really want to know, you look best without anything on it. I'm kidding, well, half-kidding._

_I am always going to tell you that you stink even when I secretly love how your hair smells. Don't be alarmed too when I'm suddenly texting one of your friends, I just need their help with this surprise I'm planning for you._

_Don't worry, I have mastered the skill of driving with one hand, that way, I will never let go of yours, except maybe if my palms get sweaty. Damn, you drive me crazy._

_When having a night out with friends. I won't mind stopping in mid-sentence and say, the boss is calling, 'cause I will never ever reject your call. I won't mind listening to your voice at the other end of the line telling me how frustrating your day was, even while I'm secretly having my own netherland in the bathroom. You're in control. You can do and have whatever you like because to me, you're as irresistible as bacon, and the only time I'd say 'no way' is if you ask me to leave you. The time that I'd only stop you too is if you walk away from me, or maybe I won't, but I would follow you for sure._

_I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for someone handsome, I can tell you I don't look much honey. Just hold on there too, I will look for you, I will find you and I will love you._

_Yes, future boyfriend, I want to be taken by you._

_These damned maps won't tell me the way to your heart, so I'll just cling to the hope of good things that come to those who wait, and I could wait forever because I know you will be the best thing that will come my way._

_Loving you,_  
_Your Future Boyfriend._

Seungsik blinked after reading the letter and he couldn't quite distinguished why his heart feels so full. He thought it wasn’t directly addressed for him but why does the letter feel like it was written and meant for him?

He shakes his head, maybe sleep deprivation was the reason he must thinking insane right now, yet a part of him was really pushing that trying some shot won't harm anything right? He will just reply to the post, anonymously, if he will get ignore then no one will know it was him and everything else will pass by eventually.

Unconsciously tapping the reply button Seungsik then opted to type onto something.

_Dear Future Boyfriend,_

_I really don't know when will I meet you, but hoping if I do, I hope we'll meet under good circumstances. I maybe a big fan of some angst love story but I can't afford to have that on my own, yet if we will maybe meet under that kismet then I am sure you're worth sacrificing with, just like what I've always read on romance novels._

_Why am I writing this? Maybe because I've heard you're looking for me? :D Kidding aside tho, I just really don't know as well, maybe I'm stupid enough to do this kind of shit or maybe I am just too bored right now and I suddenly thought of you too—or I am writing this just because I am too excited to meet you, considering I'll be trapped in your embrace, being showered with your kisses and all cheesy stuff in between, and imagining those things, oh god! I really really wanted to be yours._

_Honestly, mentioning myself being yours giving me butterflies on my stomach, or in my own context should I say myself having a love crisis? Yeah, you read it right, I am stupid to have my own love context, but who doesn't?_

_Each one of us has love languages to speak, so maybe I'll start telling mine? I really don't know if you love writing but I'm hoping you'll note this, not in a paper-pen way but note this crap of mine in both of your heart and mind, lmao not gonna lie this is so cringe-y but who cares? This is me, your annoying future boyfriend._

_I'm thinking what should I address you, babe? honey? love? Or am I too excited about that kind of stuff? You can't blame me I've been yearning for you since God-knows when. Oh god! This is so_ _cliché_ _! How I wish I could undo everything yet this is how I show my love, through writing._

_Yes, I really love writing, so please expect random love letters I wrote in the middle of the night because I missed you, or long-ass text messages with cringe-y pick-up lines because I couldn't sleep, 'cause you kept me awake, or maybe because after reading a round of fanfics I thought of you. Speaking of fanfics, please don't get mad at me staying up all night finishing 3 rounds of it, or sleeping late because I was busy writing my own, I mean our love story._

_Also, I'm asking for an apology in advance because I might send my replies to you very late since I am very sleepyhead. I might be sleeping soundly too as always considering I felt safer around your embrace. How I wished you won't ask why because me, myself don't know why I have many talents in sleeping just like I have much power in eating._

_Yes, you read it right again. Aside from food is the basic needs of human, the gluttony thing in me is really unstoppable. Please love me still, oh? Now since we're talking about food, I really hope you like pineapples on your pizza, but if not, I would still respect that. Uh? I don't like garlic as well, so don't get upset if something was left on my plate. Oh~ similarly I don't like sweets too, but don't worry babe, you're exempted. But it might take me years to finish a piece of_ _cake_ _, yet I would gladly eat one if you bake for me tho, or I would help you rummage through the kitchen when our anniversary comes too. I am so picky, I know, nonetheless, I would eat chicken and fish occasionally but still if you are a chicken lover as well, then, I'm sorry in advance baby. :D_

_Anyway, how about you? I'm really curious about you, what are your favorites? Got any hobbies? Do you perhaps play mobile games? Or do you like mint choco flavored ice cream? But whatever it is, I solemnly support and accept every bit of you because I love you._

_I don't want to make this letter too long for I know both of us still have some errands to do, but love, please have this in mind that wherever you are now or what you're doing right now I hope you're doing fine and be safe always since I'm still meeting you. I think I'm ending my letter here, yes I know there are lots of things to be discussed with but we have the whole lifetime to do that._

_Until the day we meet, babe. I love you._

_Yours always,_  
_s._

And just in time Seungsik pressed the post button, Subin was now back from his station and is in front of him saying that it his turn already. He pocketed his phone, anxious from the thought that what if he said too much on the letter and the fact that he wasn't able to proofread it making him more a ball of nerves yet Seungsik opted to play it cool. 

He was feeling awkward since a part of him was thinking about Seungwoo when was writing the letter. It was an absurd idea of how Seungsik wishes the letter was written by Seungwoo himself. He must gotten insane for thinking ridiculously because how would a doctor like him do that? But Seungsik silently prayed.

Finally arriving from another comfortable place he always loves aside from his room, a familiar pair of lips curve upward giving him an almost blinding smile. 

“Seungsik! How are you?” Dr. Han speaks settling his coat on the rack before giving Seungsik a warm hug, he relaxes from his embrace, he doesn’t know when and how but this, hugging each other becomes their routine may it he had some sessions or not.

“I'm fine Dr. Han....”, he let out a broken sigh afraid that the latter male would notice. “Yeah, I guess. Most likely.”

Dr. Han drifted away from the warmth, holding Seungsik by his shoulder, frowning. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name, even if I am working that doesn't mean I am not your Seungwoo, your bestfriend.” 

Seungsik looks down to the floor to hide his cherry blossom like cheeks, but Seungwoo was fast to grab his chin up making him look at him through his eyes, the doctor then smiled. “And what do you mean you guess? Something happened again honey?”

Seungsik's peachy cheeks turn more brighter hearing the endearment shaking his head. Anxious from the thought that if he will tell Seungwoo that he ridiculously replied to an unknown post on Tumblr with the same ass long length letter, he just settled on biting his lips instead too scared the doctor might laugh at him.

But he is Dr. Han, and never in his whole session with him for the past months he judges him, the young doctor would always intently listen to his stories while bestowing him assurance in between, even if the patient was Seungsik's nephew and not him. 

He looks up again meeting him in the eyes as Seungwoo gave him again those familiar smiles of assurance. 

“But before that would you like something to drink?”, the young doctor offered.

He shakes his head again, “No thank you, I'm fine...”

Seungwoo then ushered him on the couch to continue what was Seungsik supposed to tell, holding his hands. It was mixed emotions of his affection for Seungwoo and shame for his letter.

“Okay!” Seungsik started. He breathes deeply and Seungwoo kneads his thumb towards the back part of Seungsik's hand encouraging him. It was giving him butterflies in his stomach, but nonetheless, it is his favorite feeling. “I think I did something dumb?”

Seungwoo paused waiting for Seungsik to continue.

“I went here feeling fine but... after I do that... I don't know now”

“Do what?” Seungwoo asked, forehead creasing. 

“You see....” Seungsik grabbed his hands away and rubbed his wrist together. This is a bad habit that Seungwoo observed and wants to cut so he grabbed his hand again to his palms. 

“Breath first baby, breath.” And Seungsik complies shyly, flushing dark red cheekies.

“I replied to a post...”

Seungwoo scowled. “That's it?”

“What do you mean that's it? I replied to a post that posted about for like 3 or 4 years ago, or more likely I replied to a letter that wasn't for me. I feel like a creepy stalker.” Seungsik said almost crying. 

“Relax okay?” Seungwoo chuckled, “Could you give me some more details, or at least can I read the post?” 

Seungsik breathed deeply again fishing his phone from his pocket.

“I was waiting for you to be done with your other check-up session when I decided to look for something to read on Tumblr...” he whined showing the post he has commented on minutes ago to the doctor. “....and I happened to see this anonymous post that was posted years ago with a title Dear Future Boyfriend, curious, I read it and I replied to it.” 

Seungsik doesn’t know if it's just him or Seungwoo was smiling more brightly seeing the post, maybe like him Seungwoo might feelings some things over the letter too, yet frustrated enough about the incident he opted to grabbed his hair with his free hand. “I'm so dumb...”

Seungwoo reaches his hands again back down to his thigh, smiling and Seungsik couldn't figure out if there's a meaning behind it, but he was sure the smile was glowing. 

“You thought it's a dumb thing you replied to a letter that wasn't for you?”

“Oh...” He huffs not looking at the young doctor.

“But you said, it addresses the future boyfriend, then it could be you?” Seungwoo still couldn't hide his smile. 

“But what if I'd get ignore and all?” Seungsik whined.

“He won't.” And the way Seungwoo tell him this was so full of confidence. “I'm pretty sure he won't, I'm betting my toes.”

“Why would you bet your toes, you’re so gross!”

Seungwoo's eyes widen and almost challenge Seungsik to let him see his beloved cute toes but dismisses in no time. 

“As much I would love to see you my pretty toes Mr. Kang Seungsik, I still have some appointments to do.” Seungwoo almost pouted as he finally stood up dusting his sleeves. 

Seungsik nodded, feeling warm when he saw Seungwoo being too professional. He likes seeing him like this, and if this considers being a kink then be it. He just really like watching Seungwoo work. It's therapeutic.

“So, you see, we need to do some run-through of his result yesterday so I could prescribe your nephew some new vitamins and medicine he needs, and everything else will follow, okay?” He said, reaching for his pen. 

“We could talk about it up all night after my shift ends today since I have two days off so I'll be dropping by to your place, cook me dinner too please.” Seungwoo joked as he went through his files.

Seungsik hummed cutely watching Seungwoo's pacific-wide back facing him, a thought then flashes beneath him that he will surely miss this whole little thing they had, in this small clinic room. He would definitely do, knowing Seungwoo was now becoming more and more of his home.

A week had past and Seungsik was now back in the comfort of Seungwoo's clinic. Today is his last session with his therapist and a part of him wanted to prolong their contract yet his mom knows he was doing great right now and thought he wouldn't be having anymore a psychology help, (all thanks to Seungwoo himself everything was bearable) or maybe he still does need some help but not as the same as the previous time he had where Seungsik needs to visit thrice a week depending on his needs. Clearly, after this session too, his sister wouldn't bug him to pass by to Seungwoo to check his nephew's files and would just do it on her own. 

He would surely miss those things because it will be his little secret that he likes watching Seungwoo work, it was definitely his own kind of healing after he had a rough day with his own doctor. Seungwoo was the care and medicine he lowkey needs but definitely, it would remain his forever secret since he could afford having one-sided love rather than Seungwoo would start ignoring him if his feelings will blow up. Seungsik was contented with this but a part of him too was wishing for more — them being more than just bestfriends. 

Seungsik was currently sitting right now on the couch facing Dr. Han's table, waiting, since the young doctor left him for a while to get something. 

Too frustrated by the thought if he should ask the young doctor out, Seungsik just comes to terms to rest his body against the backrest of the couch and chooses to check his long-forgotten Tumblr app he abandoned a week ago. He became a ball of nerves seeing a lot of notification being displayed, too afraid something terrible might had happened.

He was battling to himself but concluded in no time and open the notif tab instead, he was scared for nothing because as he scrolled down to it, it was just random accounts reposting and even liking some of his literature posted, but when he was about to exit the app there's one thing that caught his interest, he got a replied from that anon post he commented a week ago.

With shaking hands, he tapped it open. 

_Dear s._

_Hello, how you've been there, future boyfriend? :D_

_I just thought of this after reading your response that at last my letters that I've been writing for years now will finally be having some name. I will for sure address it to you and will definitely give you all at once since you deserve all the written feelings I've been hiding for years, you know, a sea of love letters just for you._

_I'm really dying to meet you as well. I wanted to throw you some cheek kisses or stealing a lip-sealed kiss that maybe will end up in the corner of your mouth, yet I don't mind as long as I get to kiss you._

_After reading your letter too, I just thought of another thing, I think I am falling more deeply to you, sounds too_ _cliché_ _right? Or do I creep you out? I know, but I am that kind of partner who would showers you lots of love, drowning you in my feelings as long as you want me to. And oh! I don't know if I mentioned this in my previous letter too but I wanted to become your forest, a place where a beautiful butterfly like you can rest. I wanted to become your own kind of paradise._

_For the nth time today, I read your letter again and it always gave me the same excitement on my stomach just like the first time I peruse it, and uh, I'm just a bit sad at that part that you don't like garlic? But don't worry I would gladly eat everything for you._ _I might eat you too? Ah! Just kidding babe._

_You're curious about me? Hm, let's just put it this way, as long as what makes you, it makes me as a whole person too. If you love writing? I would be your number 1 reader then, you love sleeping? I won't mind tucking you on the bed with my embrace. What I'm trying to imply is if you are really curious about me, just think of me as yourself because I am you. I am a puzzle piece which there's only one piece that could complete it and that is you, babe._

_I think I almost wrote everything in my previous letter for you the things I wanted to do or I'm just making some excuse not to write because I only just want you. Well, unlike you babe, I'm not fond of writing, tho I do it sometimes but I like showing it more to you instead, oh well... your future boyfriend seems to be a man of action you see. :D I'm not good at expressing my feelings through words so expect random hugs and kisses from yours truly or some stealing of glances because you look so pretty to me._

_I really wish you're here with me right now instead of blabbing some of my trash because you deserve me and not just a mere blog post—kidding! You deserve everything of course, but hey! How are you doing today? I hope you're doing fine as well because I do, maybe because all throughout the day or the whole week rather I always think of you. You were an inspiration for me to go through my hectic day, you were a beautiful dream I always wake up to, that's why I have the energy to accomplish everything on that day. But I'm hoping instead of dreaming you, one day I would able to wake up with you sleeping soundly on our shared bed with you on my embrace, oh god, that would be the best mornings for me. I really wanted to start and end my day having you in my embrace—wrapping_ _my arms around your waist._

_I'm afraid I need to leave you here too because like you said we still have some errands to do yet always remember that I always think of you and I love you too, plus we have a long road ahead so I would definitely waste my lifetime with you too._

_Until the day our hands, lips, eyes, and soul meet for the first time, again. Be safe for me babe._

_Yours now,_  
_hsw_ _._

Seungsik couldn't suppress his feelings along with his smile hugging his own phone to his chest, heart being warm and full after reading the letter that was finally addressed for him, yet just in time of his meltdown a bouquet of sunflowers wrapped in black velvety bouquet paper appeared on sight making himself dizzier, he then traces those slender fingers currently napping around those beautiful flowers, meeting his pediatrician bestfriend Seungwoo in the eyes, he was smiling dumbly as usual.

“How about writing real love letters and some date in between, Mr. Future Boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i am revising this at 3AM and got hungry so please if the food is too much i am sorry hoho~ also i put everything in here, most likely this one closest moot i have on twt will definitely distinguish me at some point so please remain silent until the author reveals oke? or else i will bite u :) yes baby this is a threat. love u. <3
> 
> another thing dear future boyfriend if you happened to see this please hit me up i'm yearning for u :>
> 
> thank you so much for reading! 


End file.
